fategrand_orderfandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Mashu Kyrielight
}} |hp = 1854/10302 }} |gatk= 10575 |ghp= 15619 |stars = 4 |cost = 0 |cc = QAABB |mlevel = 80 |id = 1 |attribute = Earth |qhits = 2 |ahits = 2 |bhits = 1 |ehits = 3 |deathrate = 24.5% |starabsorption = 99 |stargeneration = 9.9% |npchargeatk = 0.84% |npchargedef = 3% |growthc = Linear |traits = Demi-servant, Earth or Sky, Female, Humanoid, Riding, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |gender = f |alignment = Lawful・Good }} , also known as Shielder, is the first Servant in Fate/Grand Order and the only Shielder class in the Fate franchise. Mashu is the only Servant to have 0 cost. And, as the only Shielder, Mashu is also the only Servant who receives normal damage from Berserkers. She is also the only Servant so far to have been both a 3 and 4 . In addition, her Skill Strengthening, Ascension and Noble Phantasm upgrades cannot be performed normally. Shielder's 1st Ascension occurs automatically after the completion of Septem. Her 2nd Ascension occurs after the completion of Chapter 4, Arrow 2 of London. Additionally, she gains new Animations and Dialogue for her 2 Battle Sprite upon reaching E Pluribus Unum. During the 6M Downloads Campaign her level cap at 2nd Ascension increased to 60, akin to an SR Servant. Upon clearing Chapter 15, Arrow 1 of Camelot, she reaches 3rd Ascension as well as becoming an SR Servant herself. In addition, her first skill gets damage cut bonus. After completion of Chapter 17, Arrow 4 of Camelot, her Noble Phantasm is strengthened from Level 1 to 2 and her Noble Phantasm changes from Lord Chaldeas to Lord Camelot, with new animation and an inserted BGM. After clearing Babylonia chapter, Mashu's level cap will be increased by 10 level with level 80 at max cap and unlock the final ascension image. After clearing Salomon, Mashu's NP level will be increased from 2 to 3. Active Skills First Skill= - Exalted Impervious Wall of Snowflakes= }} |-| Second Skill= }} |-| Third Skill= }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Lord Chaldeas= Reduces damage taken by all party members for 3 turns. |overchargeeffect = Increases party's defense for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage Taken - |l1 = 100 |l2 = 550 |l3 = 775 |l4 = 888 |l5 = 1000 |chargeeffect = Defense + |c1 = 30% |c2 = 35% |c3 = 40% |c4 = 45% |c5 = 50% }} |-| Lord Camelot= Reduces damage taken by all party members for 3 turns. Increase party's attack damage by 30% except self for 3 turns. |overchargeeffect = Increases party's defense for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage Taken - |l1 = 100 |l2 = 550 |l3 = 775 |l4 = 888 |l5 = 1000 |chargeeffect = Defense + |c1 = 30% |c2 = 35% |c3 = 40% |c4 = 45% |c5 = 50% }} |-| Lord Chaldeas Video= |-| Lord Camelot Video= Ascension Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |5}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |5}} |51 = |5}} |61 = |5}} |71 = |5}} |81 = |5}} |91 = |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |400,000}} |5qp = |1,000,000}} |6qp = |1,250,000}} |7qp = |2,500,000}} |8qp = |3,000,000}} |9qp = |5,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography Trivia * Mashu cannot be burned or used as experience for other servants. * There is no Shielder experience card, so only All-Class experience cards will provide an experience bonus. * Mashu's 3rd Active Skill was originally Battle Continuation C, but it was changed to the skill Shield of Rousing Resolution with the release of London. * Mashu is currently unavailable for holy grail ascension. * The Chaldea Standard Craft Essence, obtainable during the Valentine 2016 Event, was the first official mention of Matthew's Romanized name; previously, the English-speaking community called her "Mashu" based on the katakana. In Japanese, where pronunciation of "th" is not natural, マシュー (Mashu) is how Matthew translates. * In the Fate/Grand Order ~First Order~http://anime.fate-go.jp/ Cast List, the proper Romanization of the name by TYPE-MOON is Mashu Kirielight. * Taneda effectively went on hiatus on 30 Oct 2016 23:59 JST and replaced by Takahashi Rie on 1 Oct 2016 00:00 JST. *She received her first Costume Dress on the FGO 2016 Summer Event Re-Run event and also the first servant to get one. Images Mashu_sheet1.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 1) Mashu_sheet2.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 2) Mashu_sheet3.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 3) Mashu_sheet_summer.png|Expression Sheet (Swimsuit) Mashu_sheet_casual.png|Expression Sheet (Casual) Mashu Hologram.png|Expression Sheet (Hologram, Story only) Mashu Narrator 1_1.png|Expression Sheet (Narrator, Salem story only) Mashu_exhausted.png|Expression Sheet (Exhausted, Arc 2 Prologue story only) Lordcamelot.png|NP Pose (Lord Camelot) Masshield.png|Shield Model Mashword.png|Sword Sprite Heroicmashu.png|Heroic Spirit Portrait CE594.jpg|Heroic Spirit Formal Dress Personaltraining.png|Personal Training Chaldea_Lunchtime.png|Chaldea Lunchtime Grandnewyear.png|Grand New Year DangerousBeast.png|Dangerous Beast Halloween_Arrangement.png|Halloween Arrangement Meltysweetheart.png|Melty Sweetheart FullCE655.png|Dive to Blue CE690.png|FGO VR Mashu Kyrielight First_Order-0.png|First Order The_beginning_of_a_journey.png|Beginning of the Journey 258.png|Dumplings Over Flowers Happy_Happy_Happy_Order.png|Happy x3 Order Cheers_To_2017-0.png|Cheers To 2017 CE590.png|Chaldea Anniversary CE707.png|Although Its Scent Still Lingers On 276.png|Anniversary Heroines Jungle_law.png|Law of the Jungle One_Flew_Over_the_Cuckoo%27s_Nest_.png|One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest CE593.png|Learn With Manga! FGO CE706.png|Happiness is Like a Warm Puppy Category:Fate/ Grand Order ~First Order~